Star vs the Forces of My Musical Taste
by Celebrity Martyr
Summary: I pull up Spotify. I put it on shuffle. I make a fic about it. Simple.
1. JAR

**Jason Andrew Relva- Green Day**

Marco sat in his room, holding a photograph as he slowly sobbed.

A week ago, Star had left Earth, and ever since, not alot was seen of him. He locked himself in his room for the week, only coming out for food and other necessities.

But this 7th day of holding that photograph, the 7th session, made him think. All other times were pure grief, but this time, it was different. It was a shot of reality, a giant realization.

He realized that this was life. He was mortal, and he couldn't live his life like anyone. And life had to go on.

He accepted that.

From that moment, he has given. He wanted to live the most successful life he could- because the one that he thought was set up for him went away. So he made sure that others could have his dreams became reality for them. He started a company that specialized in foreign exchange students and housing them.

But any time he gave, he thought of Star, if she gave too, if she gave all she could give as queen of Mewni, as they lived their lives similarly.

Marco never married, in honor of the one woman he loved.

However, he did get to see Star one more time.

You see, the mirror never got uninstalled. And on the day of Marco's graduation, as he was packing his belongings, it went off.

"Oh shit, how do I answer this thing? Ummmm... Mirror Mirror on the wall, answer please?"

Star appeared.

"Holy fuck." Marco whispered.

"Hey Marco." She said solemnly. Marco notice the tone in her voice. "What's the problem?" He said, trying not to choke on his own tears.

"You're never going to get to see you again. I'm just now realizing this, and I need to tell you something."

Marco could barely hold back his tears, so he just nodded.

"I'll always be watching you. By that I mean I'm sending an eyeball that you can't see to survey you anytime I'm feeling down or bored."

Marco laughed at that remark, and pulled some more tears back. "Alright Star."

"Know that I'll always be watching you."

And for the rest of his life, he knew, and she knew, she was watching him. From the moment then on,

To his death.

Marco Ubaldo Diaz passed away on September 28, 2079, the age of 77. In honor of the realization when Star left, his gravestone read,

 _Gotta make a plan_

 _Gotta do what's right_

 _Can't run around in circles if you wanna build a life_

 _But I don't wanna make a plan for a day far away,_

 _While I'm young and while I'm able all I want to do is..._


	2. Dance, Dance

**Dance, Dance**

Marco was nervous. Of course, that is to be expected. He's nervous alot of times, and it's usually around Jackie Lynn Thomas, and that usually was right now.

This was the week of the Spring Dance, or as the school called it, the Spring Fling, but Marco refused to mention it by that name due to jokes he could make about it. And, without a date, he needed to find a way to dance with her, as she didn't bring a date either.

At this point he was just staring at her. I know, what a fucking creep. He was too nervous to make a move (as per usual) and he just sat there starin-

"HEY MARCO!"

AOgh shit that scared me. It also scared Marco.

"AOgh" He said, then falling over. "Oh! Sorry Marco!" Star said, picking up Marco by his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I might've skinned my knees, but I'm alright." He said, somewhat dismissing Star and looking back at Jackie. Star took notice of this.

"ooooooooo I see." Marco then went into attack mode.

"Whatdoyouseeidontseeanythingwhatdoyoumeaniwasntdoinganythingwhatthefuckpleasedontimnotdoinganythinglikewhatdoyouthinkcmongetoffofmycaseimean-"

"OKAY I GET IT! I know what you're up to." Star interrupted. "Of course you do."

"Yyup! And I'm going to help." Marco leaned over and whispered, " _oh lord help me."_

 _"_ What did you say, Marco?"

"Nothing."

"Alright! Your first step is to wait." Star said. "What for what?" Marco asked, confused by the step.

"Wait for her to get punch. After five minutes, ask her if she wants some."

"And if she says no?"

"You're fucked."

Luckily for him, Jackie got up and walked in the direction of the punch bowl.

"Alright, you're ready, take this." She then handed him an earpiece.

"Where did you get this?" "Oh, I keep these on me for emergencies."

He questioned it, then walked over to the punch bowl. He got there, and then realized, he had no idea what to do.

" _Star, what do I do?"_ He whispered into the earpiece.

"Assist her. Ask her if she needs help. You know, the gentleman crap I see on TV all the time."

" _Alright."_

He walked up to her, full of what he thought was confidence. He really doesn't know what that is so, you can tell what happens next.

"HEy, do you want me to grtt yyouy some pucnhc?"

" _Marco, what the fuck was that?"_ Star said through the earpiece.

Jackie responded with a _very_ wise "no thank you", and walked away with a fake smile.

"Well fuck."

" _Well fuck indeed, Marco, well fuck indeed."_

"Alright. Step 1 didn't work, so let's step on to step 2. Heh, redundant a bit, don't you think?"

Marco responded with a blank expression.

"Alrighty then. Step 2 is engaging light banter. Talk about a common interest, or, some of her common interests, it's easy. Once again, I'll be on the headpiece, so if you mess up horrifically like you did last time, I'll catch your fall."

"Alright."

Marco looked around for her. After about 25 seconds, he spotted her.

"Hey Jackie."

"Oh. Hey Marco. What happened earlier?"

"Nothing. Something caught in my throat."

"Alright."

"Sooo, do you like any video games?" Marco asked, engaging in the conversation.

"Well, I'm a Nintendo type of person, Splatoon, Splash, etcetera."

Marco went somewhat into a state of panic. He was an XBox person, and he honestly didn't care what Nintendo was doing, or what games they had. So he went along with it.

"Oh yeah! mE too!" Marco said, still a bit nervous.

" _Marco! You know you don't play those games!"_

Through gritted teeth he said " _Shut up!"_

"What was that, Marco?"

"NOthing. So back to the games. Yeah, I'm into it."

"Really? Who's your favorite Smash character?"

Marco then thought, " _Oh shit."_

"Uh, I can't really decide. They're all so good."

" _Oh, you're so full of shit."_

"Really? Mine is Wario. Did you play Splatfest last night?"

"Uh, yeah! It was fun!"

"Oh, cool, which side were you on?"

" _Yeah, try and lie your way outta this."_

 _"_ I don't recccall."

" _Oi."_

"How do you not remember? It was just last night!"

"I have bad short term memory."

" _Your head and excuses are from the same place. Your ass."_

"I have to go. I'll try to catch up with you later, Marco." Jackie then left, knowing that Marco had been lying his way through it all.

Marco reported back to Star.

"I did pretty good, didn't I?" Marco said hotheadedly.

Star slapped Marco, leaving a red spot.

"What's your problem!?"

"I know Jackie pretty well. She sniffs out lies like she's friggin Sherlock Holmes or something! You have boned yourself royally!"

"Well shit."

"Alright. We have to go to step 3. It's the final step, and it's the easiest."

Marco was relieved at this sighing a breath of relief. "Yep, just point blank ask her to dance."

"Hell no. I'm out." He then ran to the door.

Star sighed. "Magic Transportation and Shit." She teleported straight to Marco.

"You're not going anywhere." She then pushed Marco by the back, and carted him away to Jackie.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! THIS IS UNFAIR! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!" Marco yelled, getting noticed by everyone in the auditorium.

Star dropped him off barely in front of Jackie. Before she walked away, she said, "talk, like Nixon or both the Clintons didn't."

Marco stared at Jackie for a bit. He then gathered his courage.

"Hey, um, Jackie?"

Jackie looked up, and there was a sense of "fuck you" her in her face.

"Would you.. like to dance?" Shaking his head and smiling sarcastically at the "like to dance."

"Here, I'll put it so it doesn't drag on and hurt your feelings that much. No."

She walked away.

Marco was in the bleachers, crying, being consoled by Star.

"I really think it was doomed from the start, but it was a bit rude of her to say it that way."

"No, it's my fault. My confidence was off the arrogance charts and I thought because it was this type of night, I could do it."

He fell down, sighed, and broke down.

Silence.

"If only someone loved me like misery does."

Star felt like she got a shotgun to the heart. She had to help him out.

"Umm." Star said, a bit nervous.

"Yes, Star?"

"Can I get this dance?" Star took out her hand.

"Heh, joke of a romantic."

"Hey, I get it from you."

 _She says she's no good/with words but I'm worse/barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic or stuck to my tongue_

They dance at a fast pace at the beginning, but as the song picked up speed, so did they.

 _Dance, dance/we're falling apart to half time/Dance, dance/and these are the lies you'd love to lead/Dance/this is the way they'd love if they knew how/misery loved me_

"You donut, you picked parts from the songs to talk to me." Star said jokingly.

"Hey, I only speak in song quotes and spanish."

 _Why don't you show me a little bit of spine/ you've been saving for his bedrest_

Marco's mind went dirty here and blushed a bit. Then he got stuck in Star's eyes. And for about 30 seconds, he was staring into an ocean. After those 30 seconds, he realized what was going on, and then shook his head.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea-"

"No problemo."

 _I only want sympathy/in the form of you/crawling into bed with me_

"Yeah Star, I can't take this. I need to use the bathroom." Marco said, stupidly bothered by the lyrics.

"Alright, I'll be sitting in the bleachers."

He went to the bathroom, where a bunch of guys were grooming themselves. You could faintly here the music outside. Instead of checking himself out, he walked to a stall sat down, and then thought.

"I can't like her. No way."

He heard a whistle and a "GET OUTTA HERE!" and he was out.

He walked over to Star, tired, and ready to go home. He looked at his phone, and it read 9:45 P.M. Yeah. He was tired as fuck.

"Star, let's go home." Marco said.

"Alright. Only if you carry me."

Marco blushed at the thought, and then thought, _fuck it._

He picked her up bridal style, and walked her home.

That night, Marco had a dream that they slow danced. Nothing super special, but meaningful at the same time.

When he woke up, he was in love.


	3. Fell For You

**Fell For You**

 **A direct sequel to the last post (this happens rarely, it only really happens when I feel like it, so don't just go willynilly with bullshit)**

So he carried her in bridal style. It was all that he could really repay for how much she helped him, and in the end, get him a dance at a school event (which, was still registering in his mind, the idea of Marco Diaz slow dancing with a girl was foreign to him).

"Well, that hurt." Marco said, putting her down gently.

"Thanks." Star said.

"Well, it should be me thanking you, you were the one that did so much for me tonight."

"It was really nothing, Marco. It was just me being myself."

"Damn right Star."

Marco looked at his phone, which read 10:05.

"Well shit, I carried you for twenty minutes like that. How did I do that?" Marco asked.

"It's those _wiry_ muscles of yours." Star said, jokingly squeezing his arms.

"Okay, get off." Marco said, chuckling.

Silence. It's something he's unaccustomed to, since Star moved in. It makes him think. But that's bad. He shouldn't think when there is too much on his mind.

Yet, here it was. Silence with his best friend of 4 odd years.

And, yes, he was thinking.

But he didn't want to.

"Do you want any nachos?" He said, lifting the deadweight of thinking known as silence.

"Nah. I just want sleep." Star answered with a yawn.

"Well, couldn't have said it better myself. Goodnight, Star." He said, giving Star a hug then walking away to his room.

Marco walked into his room, closing the door and sliding down.

"Fuck, I'm beat." He said, removing the tie he had on.

He turned on the TV, which was showing a rerun of Family Guy.

He removed his clothing and slipped in to his more comfortable clothes and laid in his bed, immediately falling to sleep.

But as you read in the last story, it's the dream that mattered the most.

It seemingly took place at a college, which Marco was touring. After about 15 seconds dream time, it was revealed to be UNLV.

He looked around and took in the sights. Suddenly, it was interrupted.

"Marco, this is boring. I want to go back to the apartment and _chill."_

Marco (in his dream I guess, I haven't constituted the POV in dreams in mine) turned around and saw Star.

It then quickly cut to a dance. It didn't matter where it was, but it was a dance.

They were in casual clothing, and it was just them.

Star finally spoke after setting things up.

"It's really cool how we managed to sneak in, don't you think?"

"Yeah. So- shall we?" Marco said.

"I was waiting for that."

Silence. Except this time, the silence was accompanied by a beautiful woman. No thought.

They danced, and danced. No real reason. It was a dream. Dreams lack reason.

Then it stopped.

"Marco." Star said.

"Yes, Star?" Marco responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Star."

Then they kissed.

But it wasn't monumental, like a first kiss.

It felt like they had done this before.

Then it cut to 30 dream minutes, or just 4 seconds later in real time, where they were in a single bed, cuddling, both of their hands in eachother's back pockets, laughing at a movie that was on.

And they kissed again.

Marco woke up.

He forgot the dream like that, as dreams are typically forgotten.

"Damn, what time is it?"

He looked at his bedside clock. It read 1:12.

"Well."

He looked at the TV, still on Adult Swim, playing an episode of American Dad.

"Apparently it's the Seth McFarlane shitfest for me."

He then felt around for a bit. It was wet.

"What the fuck? Did I piss the bed?"

But no, it didn't match the smell. Weird, I know, but everyone knows what piss smells like.

"Was I sweating? Why?"

Then for no reason, the memories came back.

"Oh, what the fuck. What the fuck."

He stayed up for another 2 hours. He made paper airplanes for a bit, but was confused.

Was it for real? Was he in love with his best friend? Or was it just a stupid phase everyone went through?

It didn't matter what the problem was, he just couldn't get his sleep.

He fell asleep at 3, and woke up at 8.

And boy, wasn't he a walking ray of sunshine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-sinceicantdothatfancylineshithere'saflashyjumpcut-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was first a breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and just stared at it.

He was that tired. And confused.

He ate. In silence as well.

He didn't like silence.

"Forget this."

He walked to the living room and picked up his XBox controller.

"I'll just ignore my current situation with video games."

He played for a solid two hours.

10:00. Still tired as all hell.

Still confused about his best friend.

"Hey Marco!"

He jumped a solid 2 feet, a new record actually, and looked at Star.

'H-hEy Star." He said somewhat nervously, but not nervous enough to get Star's attention.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You know. Last night. With the Jackie."

"Oh, I'm just fine. I'm slowly getting over it, but I guess there's still a void there." He half-lied.

"Ok, good."

 _Wow, she still cares for me after that. I'm lucky._

But then he thought even more.

 _I need to be luckier._

He walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Star."

"Marco."

"I never thanked you for last night."

"And as I said last night, you don't need to. It was just natural instinct for me."

"Shut up."

Marco pulled her in, kissing her deeply. It lasted for a good 10 seconds, and then he realized what he did.

 _Stole a kiss and I took a dive._

He ran to his room and locked the door.

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" He said pacing the room.

"You know what? I'll sleep through it. Wake up and deal with it. I am tired as it is."

oooococococococomoreofthisshitfancytransitionoolalaococococococococococococococ

He woke up at 3. That gave him his 8 hours of sleep. He was well rested.

And feeling like a complete fucking idiot after what he did.

He walked downstairs, ready for the worst.

"Hey Star?"

"Yeah?" Star said minisculely.

He heard the voice from the couch, and walked over. She seemed tranced in thought, about as confused as Marco was.

"I'm sorry."

"Why should you be?" Star asked.

"I let things go too fast. I-" He stopped.

He thought for a bit. How does he tell Star what happened to him? Just I had a dream about you? Too creepy.

"Star- I fell for you."

 **Well, I feel that was horribly written. I am half-awake, so I probably butchered that shit.**

 **The sequel is hardly better I guess.**

 **Fuck me.**


	4. Announcement

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Yo guys, this is me.**

 **I have good news and bad news.**

 **I'll start with the bad news, as cliche is always the way to go when breaking this type of news.**

 **This series is going on hiatus for a bit. Probably a month.**

 **Now the good news.**

 **I'm starting a story with an arc, which should be starting soon.**

 **It is an idea I stormed up while shitting. Star is just a family friend who was left after an emergency. No more detail.**

 **I don't know what the title will be, but it will be released soon.**

 **Alright!**

 **Peace out motherfuckers.**

 **Oh shit, almost forgot.**

 **Shout out to the most common reviewers (all 2 of them), PDavis32, who is the constructionist as I call it, as he leaves constructive criticism, and then Guest (Sorta) who just reads and reacts.**

 **pEAcE OUt mOthErfUckErs**


	5. Youngblood

**After months of waiting for an update, after a year of not updating Star Vs. the Forces of my Musical Taste, I return triumphantly. To be honest, who actually missed me? I know I missed myself.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 5, a Bad Boy AU,** ** _Youngblood- Green Day_**

"You know, I never wanted to take this class." Marco Diaz, the school's bad-boy started. "I thought hey, I won't turn in that registration packet and play Russian Roulette with my classes. Then I saw _this,"_ he said, pointing to the four walls of the room, "and I knew I lost."

Marco Diaz, the school bad-boy, had received Music Appreciation, and he didn't want to give it a chance. He was the bad boy, not a music loving freak who managed his troubles with what he called "advanced poetry" (violence is always the answer). Also, boy, did he not need another blow in his image. Everything had been different since those rumors... fuck 'em.

"And then the first assignment was given." He continued.

The assignment was simple: what does music mean to you? And after that, choose a song as an example and then apply the meaning to your life.

"I was really tempted to write 'nothing' on a piece of paper and then turn it in. But, I was bored and masturbation had lost its fun." He started, riling up the class with the mention of self-sexual pleasure.

"So naturally, I do what I always do when I need help with homework, I go to Star." Whispering went around the classroom with the mention of her name. This made Marco's eye twitch. This went unnoticed, though, and he continued with his report.

"She spewed some crap about how 'she listened to music because it made her forget about her stresses and troubles about how she's gonna be the future queen, and her favorite song is some Mozart symphony' yada yada, 'only an example' yada yada' and guess what... it _sorta_ helped."

He looked up from his paper and took a deep breath. Then he looked back down.

"Her example got me thinking. It got me thinking about..." Yet another deep breath and pause. "Her." The class once again got back to whispering.

"She's always there to help me. No matter what." More whispering. He hates the whispering. Fuck 'em.

"So I looked through my very limited Spotify playlist. And I saw like four bands. I thought to myself, _dammit._ I had no idea where to go. I was up shit creek without a paddle." The class laughed. "So I put on shuffle and fell asleep.

"When I woke up an hour later, it was on a song called _Youngblood_ by a band called _Green Day._ "

The tune then got stuck in Marco's head, and he proceeded to tap his foot lightly to the beat of the song.

"The song's chorus is just the lead singer talking about his "Youngblood" and the verses about how great the "Youngblood"- who is his girlfriend- is compared to the guy." That, for whatever reason, made Marco's heart skip a beat. That was followed by a few silent seconds. Then Marco started speaking again.

"Now I know you're wondering: what the _hell_ was that pause for? What's so important about that? Well-" Once again he interrupted himself with silence, "This is an accurate representation of what I am going through right now."

The class sat there in befuddlement. Diaz? A girl that was great compared to him? What the hell could he be- unless- the rumors-

Oh."I'll make a deal with ya:" Marco started again. He pulled out his trusty pocket-knife he kept in his back pocket. "If this info leaves this classroom... _this,"_ he said, pointing to the knife, "goes up your ass and out your mouth."

The class, including the teacher, nodded their heads in unison, knowing that experience would be extremely unpleasant.

"Not including my parents or any other family, Star is the best thing to _ever_ happen to me," Marco said, losing the feeling in his legs a little bit with every word he said, "and in so many ways is she better than me."

Marco paused again, trying to regain _some_ sanity to say the next words.

"No one cared before I was the bad boy. I became one to get attention. Yet, still, no one really seems to care. I'm just there, just cool. You know who does though? She does."

The class just took it in. They didn't know what to say. It was like if the quiet kid in the class grew up to be in a successful death metal band, or if the class clown had social anxiety.

"When Jackie left me to eat dust, she was by my side. When I was one test from repeating a grade, she forced my ass to study." For the next five minutes, he listed times Star lended a soft, warm, helping hand.

"And this song summarizes her. _'Bleeding heart and the soul of Ms. Theresa.' 'The cedar in the trees of Minnesota'_

"And on the other hand, this song describes me- a _'rough boy around the edges, getting drunk and falling into hedges.'_ And finally, as the song describes, I am in love.

"' _I want to hold you like a gun.' 'She's my weakness._ ' And just when I thought the comparisons were done, the final verse came."

The final verse started playing in his head. Admittedly, it was his favorite part.

Then he quietly sang it.

" _Are you stranded, like I'm stranded? Do you wanna watch the world fall to pieces? Are you broken, like I'm broken? Are you restless, she said, fuck you I'm from Oakland."_ Of course, he only lightly said "fuck" to preserve his grade.

"It captures the side no one sees. Oh, once again," he said pulling out his pocket knife again and then quickly putting it back in his back pocket, "she hates when I say it, but she has an angry side. I know it. You piss her off, she will make you feel like the worst human to ever walk the Earth.

"All in all, this song made me realize that music is in fact important. It helps you get past hard times, and this song, _Youngblood,_ made me accept that fact."

Silence. Then applause. Some girls in the back even had to wipe their eyes from tears that escaped.

"As I said, no words. She doesn't even know." Marco said, his words falling on deaf ears, mostly because they were too busy applauding.

His teacher, Ms. Krump, would give him an A-, her only complaints being the language he spewed and the threatening of the class with a deadly weapon, which would usually be a few days in prison in some places, but teachers at Echo Creek aren't really top notch.

In the end, one thing was set straight: the rumors _were_ true. Marco Diaz had a thing for Star Butterfly (huh, opposites do attract).

The bell rang about five minutes after Marco finished his report. As he walked out of class with multiple people patting him on the back, he placed his earbuds in his ears and walked to his next destination, his 7th period English teacher's room, where he spent break with Star.

Playing in his earbuds was _"Youngblood."_

 _"She's a loner, not a stoner, bleeding heart and a soul of Ms. Theresa..."_

 **Been trying to write something for like 3 months now, and the end result is this.**

 **This may be receiving a few updates, who knows, I am about as consistent as this show is with episodes discrepancy (we'll give you three back to back episodes then no episodes for about a month or two).**

 **Well, peace out.**


End file.
